


The Princess of Darkness

by thatalmondgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel & Human Interactions, Angst, Based on a TV show, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Occasional fluff, rivetra, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatalmondgirl/pseuds/thatalmondgirl
Summary: Seasoned and disciplined with one of the highest solve rates in the precinct, Detective Levi Ackerman is certain he doesn't need a partner, much less an untrained civilian consultant, tagging along on his cases. But daring club owner and singer Petra Ral is looking to join in on the fun.





	The Princess of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Fox-turned-Netflix TV show Lucifer. I've tried to write it so you don't need to have watched the show to understand what it's about, but knowing the premise might help in understanding what's going on. Hope you enjoy :)

Erwin was perched on his desk. Not even sitting at his desk chair, but sitting_ on _ all his paperwork. Levi was tempted to turn straight around and head home. Maybe call in sick. But Erwin had spotted him the moment he’d walked through the doors. The handsome, charming face of the Police Lieutenant was looking, for the first time in months, hopeful. 

“What is it today, Erwin?” Levi asked tiredly, dumping his third cup of coffee for the day (it had just hit 9 a.m) on his desk. “New case? This one so gruesome that you want to take over?” 

“Nothing of the sort.” Erwin didn’t move his ass, even when Levi lifted a foot to boot him off. “I’m feeling especially cheerful this morning, now we have a new lead on our mysterious traffickers.” 

“The AMD case?” Levi didn’t even politely threaten to kick Erwin off his desk. His brain was whirring. He shoved the older man off forcefully. So much force, in fact, that he hit the floor sharply enough for Mike to instinctively draw his gun. Good. Now that he had access back to his damn files. 

“New lead. Our missing Massachusetts girl popped up on Hollywood Boulevard.” 

“Jodie Mckinley?” Levi flipped through his files. Fuck, how many did he have? He needed to clear it out. He parked that thought in the back of his mind for now. 

“Our little criminals must’ve been getting careless, parading one of the girls they kidnapped throughout the streets. Whoever she was with whisked her away quick. Unfortunately, no security cameras caught their face.” Erwin plugged in a hard drive to the big screen. A grainy, black and white image of the storefront of _ La Loretta’s Catering _lit up the room. Levi grabbed the remote, turned up the volume. Of course. No fucking noise. 

Jodie Mckinley, 19 years old and missing for two months, exited the store. Her face was clearly recognisable. She paused for a second, fishing around in her expensive looking purse (that her family said she couldn't have afforded) and pulled out what looked like a shopping list. Then someone exited the store from behind, face covered, and prodded her sharply in the back. Stumbling, Jodie fell into the open, waiting doors of the limo. Levi replayed the clip several more times. 

“At least we know she’s not dead.” Mike chipped in. Helpfully. Levi huffed. 

“Thanks, Mike, I couldn’t see myself.” 

“Jodie was spotted exiting a catering store before being shoved into a limo.” Erwin tapped his pen against his chin, successfully interrupting the bickering. Levi studied him for a second before it clicked. The bastard was waiting for Levi to put it together instead of telling him what _ it _was. Catering. What did catering have to do with Jodie Mckinley? 

“She had a shopping list, so she was...running errands for her kidnappers? What the fuck would sex traffickers have their escorts run errands for?” 

AMD. AMD meant something big, a bigass clue he was missing. If only he could figure it out- 

Levi grimaced. “Nothing’s connecting. We’re still no closer to figuring out who’s behind this fucked up business before anyone else goes missing.” Gathering up his case file, he downed the rest of his coffee, standing and sighing. “I’m going to question the witnesses at the store. Let me know if any new leads break.” 

~~~

The AMD case broke four months ago when a young, pretty teenager disappeared from her hometown, seemingly relocating from a small Massachusetts town to Los Angeles without her family knowing when or where she acquired the money. Soon after her arrival, Jodie Mckinley was never seen again. 

Missing persons weren’t Levi’s department unless there had been signs of a struggle or an impending homicide, so he wasn’t too involved. Then, when another young, pretty teenager flew into Los Angeles on her own and never returned home to Texas, he began to take notice. Over the past few months, more and more young teenagers were arriving to the city only to disappear, totelling fifteen. They’d upped police at the airport on the lookout for the girls who fit the victim profile, but they still managed to slip through their fingers to god knows where. 

All the girls were pretty, blonde teenagers. So Levi thought he gathered a pretty good profile on their sicko- or sickos. A heinous rapist who had particular tastes, forming a disgusting harem? Or a gang building up their prositituon empire and embroiling them all into a ring? 

None of them had been seen since. And to find one of the girls waltzing around the most famous street in the city with a shopping list like a damn mom on an errand- that messed with all the possible motives he had drawn up. 

AMD. Those letters had to mean something. The parents of victim Lynn Kanely contacted the police after they’d received a frantic text from an unknown number claiming to be their daughter. The number had repeated the letters AMD over and over. Attempts to respond, contact or meet up with the unknown person proved fruitless. Tracing the number was no further help. The phone used to text it had been wiped of all previous messages and data before being thrown into an electronics dump heap. Levi took that to mean that the messages _ were _ from Lynn Kanely. Contacted her family - clearly a big no-no from whoever was holding her captive, and the phone had been destroyed as a result. No body or any of her belongings had been found, though. If her captives wanted to scare her family, warn them off and any of the victims, they would’ve killed her. So they needed her alive- or so Levi reasoned. 

This case was doing his fucking head in. Questioning those who interacted with Jodie today had led to a dead end. No closer to solving the case than they were four months ago. 

Levi wanted to have a nice chat with whoever was orchestrating this. Whoever decided luring and kidnapping young girls to turn them into- whatever they were doing with them, to know _ why. _ Why? For fucking money? Ruining countless girls lives for _ money _? Sex? Hopefully this nice chat involved bones being broken. 

“I haven’t seen anyone taking notes in a club before.” A familiar voice said from beside him. “You must be either getting numbers from women or stealing my signature drink concoctions.” 

His headache increased tenfold. Levi knocked back his whiskey. He cast a sidelong look at the music club’s star singer and owner, Petra Ral. She’d been performing as he’d entered, a peppy annoying song he’d heard before so she’d been unable to greet him. He’d secretly been thankful. Him and Petra Ral had a...strange relationship, to say the least. She’d assisted in a few of his homicide cases, showing up even when he’d told her firmly that as a _ civilian, _she couldn’t help. Popped up like a damn weed he wanted to squash. Fortunately and unfortunately, she’d been part of the key to cracking them. Petra Ral was far more perceptive and cunning than he’d first thought. 

So they knew each other. But not well. Just enough to be considered acquaintances. Levi was fine with that. He didn’t have any friends anyway. Didn’t want to start switching it up now. 

“Mmm.” 

“Working on a case?” Petra asked, far too cheerfully and far too innocently. Levi turned to look at her fully. It was hard to spot her features in the dim lighting of the club, but her bright eyes and mischievous smile would’ve been noticeable even in pitch-black darkness. Her ginger hair was curled from her performance and she was clad in her sparkly dress and heels. 

Levi bit back a snort. Definitely not a real detective. 

His lack of an answer didn’t deter the singer in the least. Not that he’d expected it to. She slid onto the bar stool next to him and leaned over slightly, her hand moving for his drink. Levi twitched. The thought of her sipping from the same cup with her shiny lipstick made his skin crawl, just slightly. He moved to jerk it away as Petra touched the glass. Quick as lightning, she changed direction and swiped one of his files, ditching the glass completely. She swivelled around in her chair to the other side, her back to him. 

“Oi.” Levi reached around her and snatched the file back. The fact that Petra was smaller than him (which was a fucking first) made it a lot easier. Maybe a few weeks ago, her speed would’ve taken him aback. But he’d since learnt that she ran the fastest in heels. A part of him was in awe of her reflexes. It was a tiny, miniscule part, though. 

“Classified information. Back off, Ral.” 

“We’re partners, Detective.” Petra pouted.

“We are _ not _ partners. You’re not even a licensed cop, for fucks sake.” 

“Well, your lieutenant didn’t say that when I busted that angry woman last week.” Petra pointed out as the bartender slid a drink to her. 

“I was already on my way to her house. Just because your car is faster doesn’t mean shit.” 

“You humans. I’ll never understand you.” Absentmindedly, she stirred a perfect, manicured finger in her drink. “I helped you and because I didn’t play by your ‘rules’ _ I’m _ the one that’s in trouble?” 

Oh, that was another thing. Petra Ral was fucking weird. 

“First of all, they’re not ‘rules,’ it’s the fucking_ law. _You can’t break into someone’s house and shake them down for a confession. That’s against the law, not enforcing it.” Levi flipped through his files again, already tired of this conversation. Petra scoffed, but didn’t say any more. Which was a first for her talkative self. 

“Hey,” Damnit. He jinxed it. Dumbass. “Why are you investigating DMA anyway?” 

He paused. 

“What did you say?” 

“DMA.” Petra sipped her drink, casually resting her head in her hand like they were discussing the weather. “Decker’s Management Agency. You know they’re responsible for the biggest stars? They offered me a contract once. But,” Petra grinned, gesturing around to the bustling club around them. “I couldn’t leave this place behind.” 

Decker’s Management Agency. DMA. A cog fell into place. His brain began to tick like a machine. 

Levi grabbed the paper Petra had snatched and scanned over it quickly. In the dim light, she’d misread the letters. What kind of dumb luck had he just had? 

“Detective!” Petra called as he stuffed his files back into his bag and bolted up the steps. He glanced back at her. He wasn't any good with words, but he hoped she would catch the sincerity in his eyes that conveyed both _ thank you _ and _ goodbye. _

~~~

“Levi…” Erwin said first into the silence that followed his findings. “It’s good. It’s a good theory.” 

It wasn’t a theory. It was the fucking truth. Levi felt it in his gut. He sensed Erwin’s ‘but’ coming on and he opened his mouth, ready to rebuff it. Except the sly bastard got there first. 

“This is all circumstantial.” Erwin said quickly. “You have no proof other than a theory.” 

“Look. All of our victim’s families said that their girls were obsessed with different stars. Johnny Kane, Sean Wilde, the fucking lot. They all belong to Decker’s Management Agency, the biggest in Los Angeles. What if the agency doubles as an escort agency? Lures in desperate fans to whore themselves out for their stars? DMA. AMD. There has to be a connection there, somewhere.” 

“You’re going off the acronym.” Erwin said. “Do you have the same feeling about Dan’s Machine Autoshop?” 

“What other theory do we have?” Levi countered. This was taking too long for his liking. “The victims obsessions with their idols was the only consistent thing that their families and friends reported. Then they’re whisked out to Los Angeles, home to the stars, and vanish. We have to at least question this damn agency.” 

“Levi, we don’t have conclusive proof. You know these stars will be lawyered up. We won’t be able to get near them.” 

“What if _ we _ don’t get near them?” Hanji interrupted. Levi turned to the forensics expert, who’d been listening quietly the entire time. She tapped her chin. Her eyes glinted from behind her glasses with the look he called the ‘Hanji’s got another stupid idea’ look. 

“You’re right, Erwin. None of them will ever talk to a cop. But if we approach them as someone else…” Hanji spun around in her wheelie chair and kicked her feet off the ground, rolling towards Nifa’s desk. The new officer was currently out, which was lucky, because the sight of Hanji maniacally cruising towards her desk might’ve scared her out of the precinct. She looked like a dumbass. 

Hanji grabbed a gossip magazine from under a pile of court papers, letting them all tumble off Nifa's desk in a messy heap. Levi winced internally. 

She held up the trashy tabloid proudly. “Check it out. All the biggest stars are gathered in one place tonight for the premiere of _ Space Recon: Return of the Sunstar. ‘ _Guess who’s hosting the ‘biggest afterparty of the year?’” Hanji quoted, reading off the front page. “Decker’s Management Agency. And if your hunch is right, Levi, they’re not just using these girls as escorts. They’re using these girls as sexy waitresses, staff, hell, whatever you would find at a sleazy, high end Hollywood party. This explains why Jodie Mckinley was seen shopping at one of the most expensive catering stores in the city.” 

“Sirs, the limo seen in the security footage is expensive, too. Not just expensive, but _ expensive _.” Moblit piped up. “We couldn’t run a plate, but the brand caters to those who can afford it. That cancels out 95% of the city. For the biggest agency who seem desperate to keep their stars happy, affording those would be nothing to them.” 

Levi turned to Erwin. He would’ve killed for an '_I told you so_’ moment, but he couldn’t find it in himself to gloat. Not about missing girls being trafficked for creepy celebrities. 

Erwin studied his team silently. His expression was passive. Levi knew he was stirring up a master plan in that extraordinary brain of his. 

“There’s is still not even remotely enough evidence to get a warrant.” Erwin said finally. “But if we can get into that afterparty, send someone undercover in a sting operation, then we can get proof that our missing girls are working there. Now _ that _would be enough to bring down the entire agency.” 

“One problem. Invite only.” Mike frowned, plucking the magazine off of Hanji and pointing to a tiny section of the blindingly bright cover page. Hanji snatched it back. 

“Yeah. Shit, it would be super hard to send any of us into there.” Then she looked up at them all. That glint in her eye was real prominent now. It made Levi slightly uneasy. “Unless we happen to know a certain, tiny, sexy redhead singer-slash-club owner who was invited because she worked on the soundtrack?”

For a seasoned detective with insanely fast reflexes, it took Levi a second too long to catch onto Hanji’s implication. “No. Fuck no. It’s shit enough that she’s wormed her way into some of _ my _ cases but I am not actively seeking out a civilain to bring down a prostitution ring. It jeopardizes the whole case because she doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

“How else are you planning on getting in there?” Erwin rebuffed. “Don’t get tunnel vision. We’ve slaved over this case for months and this is the first possible lead we got. Petra is the only possible way I can see us getting a cop in as her bodyguard or something.” 

“And if you’re worried about Petra, you don’t even have to tell her it’s a sting. Just convince her to bring you along as your plus one.” Hanji shrugged. 

Levi wanted to argue. The thought of having Petra tag along- well, in this case, tagging along with her- sounded like torture. But those girls were being tortured, trapped in their own personal hell. He’d already failed them by not realising it sooner.

Erwin was already gathering up his car keys before Levi said anything. “Come on.” Erwin said. There was a glint in his eye Levi didn’t like. “Let’s get a drink, shall we?” 

~~~

“So you want to be my plus one to the premiere tonight?” Petra lounged against her sofa, crossing one leg over another. Auruo, her...roommate, leaned against the back of it, flicking a strange black knife between his fingers. Levi had met the man before, but his weirdness never ceased to baffle him. Truth be told, Levi wasn’t the most normal guy on the planet, but Auruo took weirdness to the next level. He wasn’t afraid of him though, even if Auruo almost skewered him through the stomach when they met. 

Erwin sat next to Levi on the couch, opposite Petra. The older man looked as calm as ever, sipping from a glass filled with one of the many liquors Petra had stored in her house. 

“Quite right, Miss Ral.” Erwin was relaxed, completely in his element. Levi felt fucking awkward. 

Petra took a long sip from her glass, drawing out the pause. Despite offering them alcohol the second they’d entered her penthouse, she’d made herself a glass of water instead. Auruo had scoffed at her. Petra kicked the back of his knees out. 

She placed it on the glass coffee table with an audible _ clink. _ “So you _ just _ want to come as my plus one because you want to meet the film’s actors?” 

“Fuck n- yes.” Erwin discreetly elbowed Levi hard in the ribs. It physically hurt more to admit that Levi was a (albeit fake) fan of that shitty series than Erwin’s little trick there. Petra nodded. 

“And it took two of you- a detective and his lieutenant- to come and ask me?” 

“Levi’s shy.” Erwin said brightly, flashing Petra the smile that simultaneously comforted and disarmed both criminals and women. Levi stamped on Erwin’s foot, perhaps a little less discreetly than he should’ve been. 

“I see.” Petra raised an eyebrow. “And this invitation wouldn’t have anything to do with the detective’s rapt fascination last night with the hosts of the party, Decker’s Management Agency?” 

Erwin kept his smile on, but the look he shot Levi out of the corner of his eye was questioning. Levi had omitted that a certain singer had helped him come to the conclusion when presenting his findings. 

This was taking way too fucking long. The party was tonight, for god’s sake. 

“Look Petra.” Levi sat forward, leaned his elbows on his knees. Erwin knew Petra had assisted him on cases, knew that he wouldn’t particularly mind him sharing sensitive information with her- hopefully. And he really didn’t give a shit about Auruo. “We suspect that missing girls - who are being _trafficked - _will be at that party tonight. You are our only way to get into that party tonight and rescue these girls. So if you have any fucking sympathy in your body, you will let me come with you tonight. Clear?” 

Petra was silent for a moment. In her eyes, he could see a flicker of shock at his words, but she kept her cool. Whether it was at his tone or his news, he didn’t know. She surveyed him thoughtfully, with no indication that she was offended by the way he spoke to her. Meanwhile, Erwin looked pained at his blunt way of speaking to their only current insider. 

“Those poor girls.” Petra murmured quietly. Then she straightened up. “I wasn’t planning on going. But with such a handsome gentleman asking me, how could I refuse?” 

Levi didn’t blush. He never blushed, or flushed, or whatever the fucking word was. In fact, he was used to Petra’s casual flirting and the offhand compliments by now. All that didn’t stop his throat from tightening slightly, though. 

“You can’t be serious, Pet.” Auruo sputtered. “Helping the police? Again? Bull-”

From her spot on the couch, Petra was the perfect height to elbow him in the balls. Auruo squeaked. 

“Auruo, call Masie for tonight and tell her to fill in for me.” Petra said, as if she hadn’t just hindered his ability to stand. “Double payment if she can. If she can’t, you can do it. Get someone to punch you_ there _ later; you’ll be able to achieve my pitch that way. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to find something to wear. Pick me up at seven, please! Oh, and Detective-” Petra had somehow appeared behind him. Before he could process it, she’d placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in. “Find something nice to wear. You know, navy is a _ very _ nice colour on you.” She whispered into his ear, so only he could hear. Petra stepped away before he could jerk out of her reach. 

Even though Erwin teased him relentlessly on the way back to the precinct, Levi insisted that no, he had not caught her wink, and _ no_, he was not looking forward to tonight for any other reason than solving the case. 

~~~

“That movie fucking sucked.” Levi muttered. He’d been through a lot in his career as an officer, and even more as a detective, but he didn’t think he’d suffered more than sitting through two hours of _ Space Recorn: Return of the Sunstar. _The acting was shitty, the plot was shitty, the set and costume and effects was pure utter bullshit-

“Hush.” Petra nudged him in the side. She was probably the kind of person to worry about what other people thought of them or being rude. Thankfully Levi never went through that. 

“Everything about that movie was shit.” Levi said. Petra scrunched up her nose, peered at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Even the soundtrack?” She pouted, but he caught the glint of amusement in her eyes. 

Actually the soundtrack was the only redeemable quality the film. The song Petra sang was the best part of the movie, even if it had been a pop song, not her usual jazz or R&B. But he wasn’t gonna tell her that. 

“Here we go.” Petra murmured, as the line for the afterparty entry shortened and they neared the bouncers. All the ‘a-list’ stars had entered, and Levi was pissed that they’d missed the chance to analyse them for any chance of guilt or whatnot. But if he could get solid proof from inside and free those poor girls, it would all be worth it. 

The person in front of them was admitted in and the pair stepped up. Petra beamed her captivating stage smile at the bouncer. “Evening, sir!” 

“Name?” The beefy bouncer asked lifelessly. 

“Petra Ral. And this is my plus one.” 

The bouncer frowned. “No plus ones allowed, Miss. Only those on the list. I see a Petra Ral, but no-” He looked Levi up and down, his lip curling. “No short fella.” 

Fucker. Levi could smash his balls in twenty different ways if he wanted. Quickly, Petra looped her arm through his, keeping him sealed securely to her side. 

“Are you sure?” Petra asked, her eyes wide. “Check again, please.” 

“No plus ones.” The bouncer said firmly. “Move it. You’re blocking everyone else who’s _ actually _invited.” 

Shit. Levi’s hand strayed near his badge, tucked underneath his dress shirt. Flashing a police badge at the bouncer of a party that was heavily suspected of criminal activity was a downright awful idea, but he _ needed _ to get in. Shit. He tried to think fast. 

Petra sighed. “Goodness. I really didn’t want to do this.” She took a deep breath, then straightened up, striding forward to match the bouncer’s flat gaze. Her eyes were wide, her voice light, lilting. “Hey. Tell me what you desire. Truly, truly desire.” She leaned closer. “If you tell me, I can help you get it.” 

Fucking hell. She was doing _ this _ again. On the cases she would assist him on, Petra would pull this...weirdass creepy voodoo circus trick. Which somehow _ worked. _ He still hadn’t figured out the details. For now though, as long as it worked, he wasn’t going to bring it up. 

“I-uh.” The bouncer stared into Petra’s amber eyes. His voice caught, as if in a trance. “You.” 

“Oh.” Petra blinked. Levi rarely saw Petra flustered. To her credit, she recovered quickly. “Well, maybe you can have me. After the party. But if we can’t get into the party, then…” She trailed off, letting the bouncer finish the sentence in his meaty head. 

He startled back into reality. Petra stepped back, smiled once more. 

“Uh, yes. Of course. Right this way, you two.” He stepped back hurriedly, ushered them in. Petra thanked him as she led Levi into the hallway that led into the club. 

“Fuck.” Levi grumbled. No matter how pissed he tried to sound, he admired Petra’s skill. “You’re a good liar.” 

“Who said I was lying? I said maybe.” Petra giggled. “I don’t lie. Besides, he was kinda cute.” 

“Tch. You can stop now. We’re in.” 

In. Levi had never wanted to leave an event this fast in his life. Fortunately, this was undeniably Petra’s scene. Unfortunately, he and Petra were leagues apart in...well, _ everything. _

It was a high end club, one of the best in Los Angeles. Even Petra was in awe for a split second, before she scoffed, “Too glitzy. Doesn’t even compare to Lux.” 

_ Lux _ wasn’t even a club Levi would’ve stepped foot in if it wasn’t for Petra. The cheesy magazines had advertised it as the party of the year, and it might’ve been to any other person. To Levi, it was a hellhole of blinding lights, foul drinks and sleazy people. This place was swarming with all of Los Angeles's current stars who would one day slip into addiction and B-list movies. They pranced around in their expensive suits, preening and grooming themselves like peacocks. Notably, the stars of the movie - the men who the victims were reportedly obsessed with - leered after the women; guests, actresses and models alike. None were the missing girls, though. This might take longer than he thought. 

Along with these ‘stars’ came their own personal security. Row upon row of bodyguards, dressed in dreary black, lined the walls, watching silently as guests drank and partied. Levi assessed them all as soon as he entered. Strong. Capable. He could take them down easily, and they could easily lose him in the throng of people. Exit points- the entrance, and a small hallway from which waiters and waitresses entered, carrying and clearing plates. No windows. Obviously daylight ruined the mood. Weapons- Levi had his gun holstered beneath his jacket, hidden from the naked eye. Petra didn’t even know he had it. Good. Allies- Petra. Petra, with her bobbed red hair and her flowy dress and her high heels. She looked about as threatening as a sunflower, but she could navigate these waters far better than he could. These vomit-smelling, shit-liquor tasting waters. 

“Keep an eye out.” Levi said into her ear. The deafening music drowned out any chance of speaking normally. Petra nodded, and her hair brushed against his cheek. She leaned in, her lips brushing against his ear. “I’m going to talk to Johnny Kane’s manager. Over there, by the bar.” 

Johnny Kane’s manager, Dean Sheldon. He had his hairy, wrinkly arms draped over two women half his age - not any of the missing girls, Levi thought with both frustration and relief- and a drink in his hand. 

“Oh!” Petra exclaimed, as if she’d just spotted the fat rat. “Dean! I didn’t know you’d be here!” She skipped over, her shoes clicking on the floor, Levi fast on her heels. 

Charm wasn’t something that Levi valued; actions spoke louder than words, and so did his right hook and gun; but Petra was damn good at it. Giggling at the right time, a well-timed friendly bat to the arm, look away, look up, widen her eyes, all to soften the bastard up. 

“Have you seen Johnny tonight?” Petra asked innocently. “I wanted to congratulate him! His performance was breathtaking.” 

And here Petra said she didn't lie. 

“Ahhhh, old Johnny boy.” Dean slurred. Whiskey and saliva dripped from his open mouth. Disgusting. “Probably with a girl. Or two. Or five. Old Johnny boy, he loves his girls!” 

“Mmm. Johnny boy.” Petra laughed. Levi picked up everything as he kept behind her, in her shadow- she’d introduced him as her bodyguard. “He sure does. Never went for me though. What kind of girls does Johnny like?” She mock-pouted. “They have to be amazing if it isn’t me!” 

“You’ll always be enough for_ me_, songbird. Nah, Johnny likes them blonde, and tall-”

“Young?” Petra quipped. “Twenties? Early twenties?” 

“As young as they come!” Dean roared with laughter. “As for me, I have a few young chicks of my own that need nesting.” The two girls either side of him giggled, and Dean lurched off to the side, the girls in tow. 

“I hate that man.” Petra muttered. “Hell has a special place for disgusting perverts like him.”

“Johnny’s ‘type’ fits the victim profile. So he likes the girls. Still don’t know who smuggled them into LA. Sheldon wants to keep his biggest money-making client happy. So he smuggles in his preferred girl to keep him on the books. Motive. But it’s weak. Shit.” The longer they spent fucking around here, the less amount of time they had to bust whoever was controlling these girls. 

“We’ll split up.” Levi knew his limitations. He couldn’t do whatever Petra did; he couldn’t charm his way into a social group or weasel information out of them through clever wordplay. He certainly couldn't pull Petra's strange, persuasive desire trick. Petra, however, couldn’t slip through the crowds like ink, water through fingers. He knew. She stuck out like blood on snow. 

“Move around. Find people you know, talk to them. Look for motive, look for opportunity, alibis.” He shrugged his jacket off, unwound his tie from around his neck and slipped it into the inside pocket. “I’ll take the kitchens. Clear?” 

“Yes, captain.” Petra grinned. Levi glared at her. Her grin widened. 

Levi dumped his jacket in her arms and disappeared into the crowd. 

~~~

Entering the staff hallway from the glitz and glamour of the club was jarring. While the club was dim, dark and stuffy with all the people close to fucking on the dance floor, the maintenance hallway was bright, lit by powerful lights spanning down the entire length of the ceiling. The paint was peeling off the beige walls. The floor was cracked. And it smelled like dog shit. Levi would know. Isabel brought home a stray once. 

Levi eyed the waitresses going in and out. All young and attractive. And brunette. Not dyed. Their eyebrows matched, same with the roots. A quick look into the kitchen only revealed dead-eyed kitchen hands scrubbing away and furious cooks whacking them over the head. 

A staff bathroom, which was deserted. Further down the hallway, the frantic calls of the staff became quieter. Levi kept his hand hovering over his gun as he approached each new door. For a heavily guarded party, they were lax on security out in the back, where anyone could get in. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. The air began to stink. 

Levi didn’t have Mike’s weirdass superhuman sense of smell but he knew what cannabis smelled like. And it was emitting from a door far away from the party, the security, and the staff. 

It was an exclusive celebrity party. He’d watched Oscar-nominated actresses snort cocaine up from the bartop and pass around a bong. All fun party drugs wouldn’t be under-the-table, hidden away in a back room. 

He drew his gun, approaching the door slowly. He reached out to push it open. From the other side, there was a thump, followed by a gasp. Levi’s grip tightened around his pistol. 

And then the door was thrown open, and someone burst through. 

~~~

When Petra popped up to the human world, she’d envisioned parties, chaos and no responsibilities. Humans were so different to her demons down in Hell. They had fun! They drank, they stayed out late, fell in love, so many other things that she didn’t get to experience while overseeing the torture down in her kingdom. So far, the human world hadn’t disappointed. Petra got to have her fun. She even had her own club. Plus she had a keepsake from home. Auruo had joined her shortly after. Although he annoyed her to the ends of Hell (and Hell was endless) it was comforting to have a familiar demon with her sometimes. 

Somewhere along the line, she’d ended up entangled with the police. Somewhere along the line, her two lives intertwined, and here she was now, sweating under the heat from her detective’s jacket and the hot lights. She’d flitted around, laughing and hugging and probing everyone she could for any information on his girls. No one had heard of any of the names, from the drunk managers to the producers throwing up in the toilet. 

Biting back a scream of frustration, she left clueless Emmy winner Shanda Hart giggling on a sofa and weaved her way through the crowd. Who else was there? 

Spotting a few other producers that she’d met before, she approached them, giggling like she was drunk. Not one drop had passed her lips tonight, which was a first for her. 

“Petra!” They greeted warmly, drunk out of their minds. One wrapped her arms around Petra’s shoulders, leaning on her heavily and giggling. Petra smiled. 

“Seen any-” 

“Shhh!” The girl on her shoulder hissed, putting her finger to Petra’s mouth. “Be quiet! Listen, the show's about to start!” She giggled hysterically. The man next to her swayed on his feet, pointed a shaking finger towards an empty, slightly raised stage that had been cleared of the dancing party-goers on it earlier. 

Petra frowned. Show? It was a party.

The upbeat dance music quietened, then stopped. Sensual, sexy music began to spill into the air, accompanied by the jeers and shouts of the party’s patrons. It was the type of music that some of the visitors to her club sometimes shouted at her to sing and dance to. She had her security remove them quick. 

The crowd cheered as the first performer entered. In the dim light, Petra could only pick out a few things about her; she was blonde, and tall, and very young. Too young to be doing this. 

Her heart dropped to her stomach. 

Another woman- no, _ girl- _ followed on after, then another, until a whole troop of tall, blonde girls gathered on the stage. Petra counted fourteen in total. Levi said there were fourteen, didn’t he? 

If Petra combined the fabric all of them wore into one outfit, it still would only be half of the material used to make her own dress. And she was half their size. The crowd, full of old, slimy Hollywood stars, catcalled and screamed their approval. Even louder as some sound guy cranked up the music and they began to dance. 

Petra felt sick. Nausea swelled in her stomach. Everything she’d consumed throughout the evening threatened to make a reappearance. Levi. Where was Levi? 

She wanted to push through the crowd and find him, somewhere in the staff hallways, but she knew he would want her to keep an eye on the girls. She had to do something. Watching them thrust their hips and run their hands down their stomachs like _ legal _ stars in a music video was painful enough, but it was their _ expressions _ that ripped Petra’s heart out. They pranced around that stage, their eyes flitting around nervously, their mouths turned down in discomfort and fear. Petra eyed the smallest, youngest looking one; she was close to bursting into tears. 

It was them. The girls. Shit. It had to stop. They had to stop. Petra’s fear and disgust hardened in her heart, stilled her blood. Whoever was forcing them to do this...they were here. And they would pay. 

The woman slumped on Petra’s shoulder shrieked. She jerked back, arms flailing, stumbling onto someone behind her. She stared at Petra in horror. Petra felt her face, frowning. She willed her human skin to peel back over her exposed skull and cover her true nature, hiding behind her mask once more. 

~~~

Jodie Mckinley shook. She stared at his gun, still pointed instinctively at her, and threw her hands up in the air. 

“Don’t shoot! Please!” Jodie cried. 

Levi cursed under his breath, lowering his gun immediately. The girl blinked tears out of her eyes. Levi assessed her quickly- she was scared, but clean and unharmed. He flashed his police badge at her and she diligently stepped aside, sobbing as she thanked him. Levi pushed past her, into the room. 

None of the fourteen other girls were there- there were only two, and it wasn’t any of the victims. It was the girls that Dean Sheldon had attached to his side. They slouched on a couch, heads lolling lazily, eyes flickering, movements droopy- drugged. Their clothes were unbuttoned, wrinkled. In between them was Dean Sheldon himself. The fat fucker had his shirt fully unbuttoned, his hairy chest on display. He had a dragon tattoo over his torso. He was unconscious, a lit, dying cigarette dangling from his fingers. 

“He-he had us, all of us.” Jodie’s bottom lip trembled. “He convinced all of us to fly over and then...and then...” She burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. 

“Where are the rest of the girls?” 

“Back at the hotel, where he kept us all. He was going to-” Jodie choked on a sob. “Whore us out after the party.” 

Levi was never good at this part of the job. Comforting victims. That wasn’t his job. So he nodded, circling the room on an inspection. This was all evidence- he couldn’t disrupt it, not until Hanji arrived. But he assessed it, took it all in. The upturned, scuffled furniture- signs of a struggle. The empty whiskey bottle on the table, four cups set out- they knew each other. 

The smell. 

He bent to inspect Dean. He looked the same as before. Levi leaned in close, picking up every detail, from the sparse grey hairs to the folds in his fat skin. He breathed in the smell of what he was smoking. 

The puzzle finally slot into place. A weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

Satisfied, he stepped back, looked to Jodie again. The girl had calmed down somewhat. 

“He contacted all of us, got our numbers from fan clubs.” Jodie pulled her cardigan closed over her chest, wiped her eyes dry. “We thought- we thought it was an intern job. All of us. And he forced us to make his clients happy. The stars. _ Our _stars.” Her voice broke. She took a deep breath, gathered herself. “I told the others to stay back at the hotel. I didn’t want him to hurt them. I said I’d help for tonight, with the party, make Johnny happy, keep the girls safe. It’s like we’re family now, after all we’ve been through. And tonight...he said it wasn’t just for Johnny anymore.” 

Jodie spat in his direction and it landed on his shiny shoe. Levi repressed a disgusted snort. 

“But he didn’t get the chance. He wanted those girls to join in. I don’t know them. He wanted a smoke, said it got him in the mood. And then he passed out when he took the first drag. The drinks and cigarette must’ve been...too much. Knocked him out.” She sniffed. “Thank god. Thank god.” 

Levi kept his gaze on the wall, studying the peeling wallpaper. Jodie wavered at the corner of his vision. “You’re saying Dean passed out from alcohol and smoking.” 

“Yes.” 

“While he was forcing himself onto you.” 

“Yes.” 

“You saw everything.” 

“Yes!” Her eyes flashed from behind a curtain of ice-blonde hair. “Are you even listening? Arrest him! What kind of cop are you?” 

Levi slid his gaze to her, ignoring her, and studied her disheveled clothes and tousled hair. He was keenly aware of everything, everyone in the room. “You saw everything? Good. So you can explain.” 

The air was still. Very still. 

“Dean’s cigarette is full of tobacco. Where’s the smell of cannabis from?” 

Jodie was fast. Levi was faster. Did it matter? Both of their bullets would enter the body at the same time. She had a gun, a small pistol tucked away in her waistband, pointed not at Levi, but one of the unarmed, innocent girls hanging on Dean’s arm. 

“Jodie. Put down the gun.” 

“No. No! I won’t let you destroy everything I’ve worked for!” 

“What have you worked for?” Levi’s grip didn’t falter. This gun was an extension of him, an extra finger or hand. _ This _ was territory Levi was familiar with. 

Everything he was about to say had to be carefully thought out and picked over. Level and calm just like Erwin had taught him long ago. Levi could not provoke her to shoot. If she had turned the gun on him, that would be easier. But he would not let her shoot an innocent girl. 

She knew that, too. This bitch was smart. Then again, she had successfully kidnapped over a dozen girls from across the country and portrayed herself as a victim. 

He would have to tread carefully. 

“If you put down the gun, we can talk this out.”

“Get back! I will shoot her, I_ will _. Just let me go!” Her hands shook. Her grip on the gun was steady enough, but she moved like a scared rabbit. One wrong move and she would be spooked, a finger placed wrong and it would go off. Her voice rose and fell as she struggled for control in herself. 

“I won’t let you ruin everything I have built. You let me go or I’ll kill her, I’ll kill them all.” 

“Don’t be fucking stupid. You lured all these girls to this city. You have some brains in that ditzy head of yours. You shoot? I’ll bring you down too. Put it down, come with me and you won’t get hurt.” 

“And tell you.” She laughed, high and maniacal and on the verge of tears. “And get arrested, and put in jail. You think I’ll tell you anything?” Jodie scoffed in disbelief. She took tiny, cautious steps backwards, slowly heading for the door, her gun still trained on the other girl. Fuck. Levi grasped for a plan for a way out for everyone. The people in the venue were in danger if he let her out. If he could get the gun off her…

“We know you lured the other girls here with the help of Dean Sheldon and you’re going to frame him for the entire operation and your little escort ring-” 

“Help?_ Help _ from that dumbass! That fucking dickhead doesn’t know how to wipe his own ass without help. I did all this _ on my own. _ Hiring me as his assistant was the smartest decision he ever made.” Spitting viciously, she tilted the gun slightly, aimed it at Dean’s lolling head. She cocked the gun’s hammer, loud and sudden amid her crazed ranting. Whatever Levi had said, it set her off. “This fuckhead didn’t know how to manage his own clients. He was letting the company down. Everyone was going to leave, did you and your police friends know that? _ Did you_?

“And then he hires a little girl from Massachusetts as his personal assistant. And I get to meet Johnny Kane, my star since I was ten and this...this _ idiot _ is letting him slip through his fingers. So I helped. So I convinced all the girls from the fan clubs to fly over and service them. So what? I had to please the stars. And soon they want to stay! They want to stay because of _ me, _ little Jodie from Massachusetts! Imagine. Little Jodie from Massachusetts, the new CEO of the biggest management agency in Los Angeles because _ she _ can keep the biggest stars on the books. Because she’s smart. Not like him. No, _ he _ is going to take the fall because he’s the one who brought all those pathetic crying girls over. Not little Jodie, no, _ she’s _ way too smart for that. Do you hear me now? Huh? _ Do you hear me now?” _

Her breath came heavily. Her slim shoulders rose and fell with every word. Throughout her little speech, her admission of guilt, the gun did not falter. She gazed at it, then realisation hit her. She blinked. The trance she was in broke. Her eyes widened and she stared at Levi, as if she wasn’t aware of what she’d said until now. Her lip trembled. 

Her finger twitched, almost stroking the trigger. Her locked arms began to relax. Slowly, slowly, she lowered the gun. 

Levi inched towards her, reaching for it. Gently. Didn’t want to provoke her, go off on a shooting spree while she could. This was taking too long. Shit, if he could, he would tackle her to the ground. But Erwin would get pissy about protocol. 

Jodie snarled. Then she grabbed the dazed, drugged girl by the collar with surprising strength, yanking her up onto her feet, an arm around her neck. Pressing the barrel against her forehead, she dug it in so deeply that it marked her skin. The girl whimpered, still half out of her mind. “I’ll _ never _get to the top now. Not in jail. So. What’s the point?” 

“Jodie.” Levi’s said warningly. He flicked his gaze to her feet, assessed her stance, her posture, her positioning, as she crept closer to the closed door. She wasn’t going to shoot her. She didn’t have the balls. She was using the girl against him as a defense mechanism while she made her getaway. And Levi was bound to his place, tethered by Erwin's protocol to let the law, when it came, to deal with her, not himself or the repercussions of her fucked-up actions. 

Fucking Erwin and his rules. 

“Oi.” Levi said warningly, his voice cold and low. Metal scraping against metal. Jodie paused for a split second, hesitant at his tone, but she steeled herself. Moved backwards, the gun against the poor girl’s temple. Closer and closer to the door. 

She couldn’t get away. He wouldn’t let her get away. Jodie pressed back against the door, free hand grasping for the handle. A smug smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

“It’s a shame, really. I made those girls _ dreams _ come true. Everyone won. Everyone will still win... except you and your little police force. I can tell them anything and they would believe me! It’s not the other way around. _ I _can ruin everything _you’ve_ worked for, you incompetent- 

The door that Jodie was pressed so securely against slammed opened suddenly from the other side. It bashed into the back of Jodie’s head, hard. Not hard enough to knock her out (which would’ve been preferable, especially if it was painful, Levi thought) but enough for Jodie to jump in shock. Enough for the gun to loosen in her hand, fumble for a moment to retrieve it. One moment, barely a fraction of a second. 

Levi didn’t need any longer. Lunging for her, he tackled her to the ground, knocking the other girl out of the way. She hit the floor, groaning. The gun, kicked from Jodie’s grasp, went skidding across the cold stone floor. It rattled, made a harsh scratching noise that scraped against the inside of his skull. Jodie gasped. She stared up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, rendered completely helpless. Hard to believe that she ruined so many innocent girls lives. She wasn’t a threat anymore. She was just a scared little girl from Massachusetts. 

But Levi knocked her out anyway. That felt good. She’d wake in time for her interrogation. Probably. 

He turned to the door, barely breaking a sweat. 

“Oh dear.” Petra said. She took in the scene for a moment. “Well Detective, _ this _ looked like a much more exciting party than the one out there. Maybe next time I’ll be your plus one.” 

~~~

“You know,” Petra huddled beneath Levi’s jacket, holding it tight around her against the night cold. She looked strangely normal in the midst of an active crime scene. “You never fail to impress me, Detective. How did you know it was her?” 

Levi shrugged. The scent of tobacco hadn’t lingered on Dean’s immoble body - he wasn’t a regular smoker. To ingest enough to knock him out? He would fucking stink. In fact, Levi didn’t see or smell any drugs on his person. But it was present on Jodie’s clothes. It was caught in her hair, which he smelled as she stepped aside to let him in. And he’d smelt it so strongly on her breath as she blubbered on about Dean and his dealings. Cannabis. 

“Dumbass move on her part. Common knowledge. Everyone knows weed and tobacco smell different.” 

“I didn’t know that.” She smirked at him. “Maybe you’re not so clean-cut as you like to tell me.” 

He gave her a flat look and she laughed. Comfortable silence enveloped the two until Petra sighed, almost contentedly. 

“I didn’t expect to enjoy myself this much.” 

“You don’t go to a lot of parties where police bust prosititution rings?” Levi leaned back against the wall, watching the officers hustle the party-goers out of the venue for questioning. The victims gathered at the ambulances. 

“Not really. Well, at least not on earth.” Petra wrinkled her nose. “I don’t go to a lot of parties without _ you_, either.” 

Levi didn’t have the time to decide whether to acknowledge or ignore Petra’s offhand attempt at flirting because Erwin Smith was striding over, radiant and commanding attention even in the weak light from the streetlamps. 

“Detective Ackerman. Miss Ral.” He clapped Levi on the shoulder, shook Petra’s hand. “Congratulations on your work this evening in solving a case that has been on our radar for months. Levi, good job on arresting the mastermind behind the operation and getting a confession. Rest assured, Jodie Mckinley will be behind bars for a very long time. Miss Ral, your quick thinking in securing the victims and keeping them safe was extremely heroic. Soon, they’ll be home with their families. I can’t thank you enough for that.” 

That was Erwin, formal and professional as always. Petra smiled up at him. 

“Ah. It was nothing.” 

“It was very humane of you.” Erwin said. 

She flinched. Levi almost thought he imagined it. Petra inhaled, recovered herself quickly, settling back into her normal charm and relaxed posture. 

“Miss Ral. A moment, please?” Erwin asked, like the gentleman he was. Petra blinked and nodded, followed after him curiously. Levi stared after the pair, confused. What would Erwin want to speak to Petra about? 

They returned after Levi spoke to the other officers, got an update on the victims and the status of their criminal. Jodie was currently in custody, screaming her head off about her lawyer. Damn, Levi was so glad that his job was done after discovering who the perpetrator was. 

“What?” Levi said irritably, when both of them stared at him. There was a knowing glint in their eyes that he didn’t like. Petra nudged Levi playfully. Now it was his turn to flinch. “I was just telling Mr Smith that tonight it was all thanks to the incredible work of my partner and I.” Petra beamed. 

“_No _. No, you and I are not partners.” Levi said firmly. Again. “One time thing. You’re a civilian. I work alone.” 

“Actually, Levi,” Erwin’s giant eyebrows rose in amusement. “I have decided to offer Petra Ral the position of being an official civilian consultant to the LAPD.” 

“You’re fucking kidding.” 

“Nope!” Petra clapped her hands together in glee. “I really am an official civilian consultant. Well, not that there’s anything civil about the devil. Isn’t this exciting, Detective? We’ll _ officially _ be partners.” She looped her arm through his. “Think of all the dangers we’ll face together, of all the cases we’ll solve!” 

“No. No, no no.” Levi protested weakly. Erwin chuckled. 

“I hope in time that you’ll realise what an asset Petra is to our investigations.” With one final nod to the pair, he went to speak to Hanji, leaving them alone. 

“I hate to say this, but isn’t it good that that there are so many murders in this city? More cases to solve!” 

“This isn’t a fucking game. You’re batshit crazy, Petra.” 

“It’s in the job description, remember?” Petra’s eyes twinkled. “No one ever heard of the devil being sane.” 

“Oh god.” Levi groaned. 

“I don’t even think _ He _ imagined this happening.” Petra glanced up at the sky, the corner of her mouth quirking. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. “Ah. Auruo’s so incompetant sometimes. He can’t even manage Lux on his own. I gotta run. I’ll see you soon. _ Partner_.” 

Petra wriggled out of his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. It irritated him to no end that she didn’t have to tiptoe to reach it. With one final, mischievous grin, she turned and walked off into the night. Levi stared after her tiny form until it disappeared from sight. In the flickering streetlights and the blue-red hues of the police cars, he could just make out two crescent shaped marks on her upper back, visible from her semi-backless dress. 

Levi joined Erwin, who was in deep talk with Hanji and Mike. Mike nodded at him stoically, Hanji grinned manically. “Heard about the new partnership, Levi!” 

“She’s going to get us killed.” 

“She’s going to offer a new perspective and assist on cases.” Erwin corrected. “And there’s something that interests me. Are you irritated because you despise the idea of working with a civilian or because you despise the idea of putting Petra in danger?” 

“I’m fucking furious that an untrained civilian is going to tag along on _ my _ cases. Now,” Levi scowled. “Shut the fuck up.” 

~~~

“I really can’t leave you alone, can I?” Petra said into the emptiness of the penthouse, knowing full well that Auruo was lurking somewhere. “I caught the thief bartender smuggling the money halfway down the street. Damnit, it’s going to be hard to find a new one. At least the cops have him now.” 

“The cops.” Auruo echoed, stepping out of the bathroom. “How just of you. What happened to the devil that would’ve tortured him to Hell and back for daring to steal from her?” 

“Oh, she’s still here.” Petra chuckled. “Just got a taste of the law. I want to keep on my Detective’s good side. I got made an official civilian consultant today! We’re partners, Auruo, can you believe it?” 

“So you work with the police now to stop murderers.” Auruo scoffed. “Is that the boredom that we came up here for? I didn’t leave Hell just to enter another one.” 

Petra glared at him. What was his problem? Why couldn’t he be happy for her? 

“From what I remember, _ I _ came up first and _ you _followed me.” She went to the bar, pouring herself a drink to calm the haze of red beginning to cloud her vision. Didn’t bother pouring one for him. Only Auruo could get her pissed off in a matter of minutes. “It’s my choice how I spend my time.” 

“Your time as a dedicated, law-abiding, _ god-fearing _ good person? Doing the lord’s good work? Isn’t the whole point of your vacation to spite your father?” Auruo snapped. 

Petra saw red. Literally, because she felt her vision flicker, knew her real eyes made an appearance. Any human would’ve ran. Auruo was no human. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Petra’s said lowly. “I am_ not _ doing my father’s good work.” 

“Then what’re you doing? Doing it for fun?” He laughed, but it was mocking, bitter. Petra wanted to tear his arms off. “Face it Petra. You’re not the same devil that ruled Hell anymore. You’re _ weak_.” 

The glass in her hand crumbled to pieces in Petra’s clenched fist. It rained to the floor and crunched under Petra’s shoes as she flew across the room in a rage and tackled him to the floor. 

“Is this _ weak _ to you?” Her lips pulled back into an angry snarl as she pressed him to the floor, his wrists pinned under her feet and a shard of glass against his throat. Auruo glared up at her, spitting to the side. 

_ The Detective will hate that, _ was the only cohesive thought in Petra’s angry haze. She shook her head furiously. “I have never, and _ will _ never be weak.” 

“Maybe you’re doing it for your precious little human detective.” Auruo really had no regard for his own life. Then again, demons were always masochists. Gritting her teeth, she dug her heels harder into his wrists. 

“Listen here Auruo. I’m just doing the work I’ve always done, here in the human world. Punishing the people that deserve it. If hurting someone even when they deserve it is against their silly human rules, then I'll do it legally. You think I care about these humans? I _don’t_. I care about dividing up the punishment. Equally. Are we clear?” 

“Even your Detective?” Auruo said dubiously. 

She was the devil. And the devil, the queen of Hell, the princess of darkness, did not care about the lives of puny, insignificant humans. But even before Petra said her next words, she felt her throat close up, as if trying to stop the utter lies she was about to spill. 

“_Especially_ the Detective.”


End file.
